


What You Want (Baby I Got It)

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey, Cannon Divergence, M/M, No Terry, Top Ian, a little bit of riding, alternate ending to 3x06, but there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Ian asked. Mickey didn’t answer him, just stubbed out the cigarette and moved to get under the covers too. Because that was the thing with Mickey Milkovich, once you thought you were making progress he just built up another couple walls. Ian let it go, his body was relaxing into Mickey’s mattress and the cigarette had calmed his mind, putting him right on the brink of sleep.





	What You Want (Baby I Got It)

As Ian was sitting on Mickey’s couch he was hit with the exhaustion of the past few days. It was impossible to fall asleep in the home, but now he was on a comfortable couch with a belly full of beer and pizza pockets. He slouched down a bit, letting his head fall against the backrest. The movie was still playing quietly and Mickey was warm against his side. Soon the redhead’s eyes were starting to slide shut. His limbs felt heavy and he was sure he was on the verge of sleep, but a sudden explosion from the tv made his head snap up, eyes flying open. He grumbled sleepily and relaxed back into the cushions, eyes closing immediately.  
  
“You falling asleep on me Gallagher?” Mickey asked. Ian hummed noncommittally. Mickey shifted next to him and Ian cracked one eye open, looking at Mickey out of the corner of it.  
  
“It’s hard to sleep at that hellhole,” Ian said lowly.  
  
“Alright, let’s go to bed.” Mickey said getting up and shutting off the tv.  
  
“What?” Ian asked. Mickey put the dvd away and looked up at him.  
  
“I got a perfectly functioning bed in the other room, c’mon. You’re tired, you need some sleep.” Mickey said. Ian stood up and followed him apprehensively to Mickey’s bedroom. Was he really about to share a bed with Mickey Milkovich and not have sex? Mickey hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on and Ian closed the door behind him as Mickey kicked off his pants. Ian unbuttoned his own pants hesitantly. Mickey was making no attempt to get on him, he wasn’t even looking at him. Instead he had gone into the bathroom and was now brushing his teeth. Ian had never thought that he would see this. Mickey Milkovich in his boxers and a wife beater, brushing his teeth. He didn’t want to sit there and stare like some weirdo so Ian folded his jeans and tossed them onto the couch. His shirt smelled like pizza pockets so he took that off too and put it on top of his jeans. Mickey came out of the bathroom and flopped onto his bed. Ian pulled a cigarette from the box on Mickey’s dresser and lit it, hoping to calm his nerves. He went and sat on the edge of Mickey’s bed, his back to the smaller boy. He heard Mickey shift behind him and suddenly a hand was hitting at his arm, making a 'gimme' motion for the cigarette. Ian turned to look at Mickey over his shoulder.  
  
“You just brushed your teeth,” the redhead said. Mickey was sitting up against his head board now, tucked snugly against the wall so that there was enough room for Ian too.  
  
“What are you, my mom?” Mickey scoffed while leaning forward and grabbing the burning cigarette from Ian’s hand. The younger boy sighed and scooted up the bed to sit next to him. Mickey handed the cigarette back to him and exhaled the smoke from his nose.  
  
“I don’t remember the house ever being this quiet.” Mickey said softly. Ian hummed around the cigarette in his mouth. His back, already sore for slouching on the couch, was starting to hurt, so he handed the nicotine stick back over to Mickey and got under the covers. “It’s nice, I can actually fucking think for once.” Ian nodded and curled up on his side, back pressed to mickey’s hip and thigh.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Ian asked. Mickey didn’t answer him, just stubbed out the cigarette and moved to get under the covers too. Because that was the thing with Mickey Milkovich, once you thought you were making progress he just built up another couple walls. Ian let it go, his body was relaxing into Mickey’s mattress and the cigarette had calmed his mind, putting him right on the brink of sleep.  
  
“Thanks for having me over.” Ian mumbled into his pillow, his eyes still closed. He flinched a bit when a heavy arm landed unexpectedly on his ribs, Mickey’s hand pressing against his stomach.  
  
“Go to sleep Ian,” Mickey said softly. “You have to work in the morning.”  
  
“We both have to work jackass.” Ian grumbled, stubbornness coming alive. Mickey squeezed his middle.  
  
“Yeah we do, so shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep.” He said. Ian tucked his face into his pillow more and fell asleep quickly, comforted with the heat of Mickey’s body pressed up against his back.  
  
He woke up to soft kisses trailing over the back of his neck and shoulder. Mickey’s hard on was pressed into his lower back. Ian hummed appreciatively when Mickey sucked a hickey onto the top of Ian’s shoulder.  
  
“What times is it?” Ian grumbled, his voice low and rough.  
  
“Almost seven thirty,” Mickey said. “We have a few minutes.”  
  
“Only a few minutes huh?” Ian teased, rolling onto his back. Mickey didn’t respond, just started kissing at the new skin available to him. He sucked a mark into the side on Ian’s neck and the redhead moaned. “That’s pretty visible Mick,”  
  
“Problem?” Mickey asked before sucking another one slightly above the first.  
  
“No,” Ian breathed harshly and Mickey smirked down at him. Mickey sat back eventually and pulled his tank top over his head, messing up his already crazy bedhead. Then he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ian’s boxers and slowly pulled them down.  
  
“If we only have a few minutes, you don’t have time to be a tease.” Ian groaned as Mickey mouthed at Ian’s inner thigh instead of just sucking his dick.  
  
“You don’t want it to be over too soon do you?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian.  
  
“I don’t want to be late. Linda has to sign my times in and out.” Ian explained, even as his legs tightened around Mickey’s shoulders. The dark haired boy smirked.  
  
“We better get going then,” he said, swinging off the bed and retrieving some lube and a condom. He tossed the condom to Ian and slicked up his own fingers. Ian watched as Mickey tried to climb back onto the bed and get out of his boxers at the same time. Mickey threatened to topple forward, so Ian placed a steadying hand on the older boy's hip. Mickey gave him a sheepish smile before reaching behind him and Ian’s eyes widened as he realized what Mickey was doing.  
  
“You always take too long,” Mickey huffed once he saw the redhead's face. Ian rolled his eyes, but he his comeback was punched out of him as Mickey sunk down on his cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Ian groaned. Short fingers dug into Ian’s shoulders, and Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips. “You’re…so…tight.”  
  
“It’s good huh?” Mickey panted as he started to rock up and down. “Next time don’t do so much prep.”  
  
“I don’t, ah! Wanna…hurt you,”  
  
“I’m not a fucking china doll, I like it rough,” Mickey said through gritted teeth. Ian groaned and surged off the bed, pushing Mickey onto his back.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey breathed and pre-come oozed from his slit. Ian lifted one of Mickey’s legs over his shoulder and started to ram into him. “J-Jesus.” Ian reached down and wrapped a hand around Mickey’s dick, thumbing over the head. It only took a few more strokes for Mickey to come, clenching around Ian and moaning loudly. Ian dropped his chest down and buried his face in Mickey’s sweaty neck, hips thrusting wildly. Mickey ran his hand up Ian’s back and combed it into his hair, grabbing onto the ginger locks.  
  
“C’mon,” he panted into Ian’s ear. “Come for me.” Ian moaned and stilled above Mickey as he finished.  
  
“Fuck,” Ian breathed, forehead dragging down Mickey’s sweaty chest. “That was good.” Mickey palmed the back of Ian’s neck and nudged at his hip with his knee.  
  
“You need to shower, Linda’s gonna kill you.” Mickey mumbled, still blissed out. Ian nodded against Mickey’s chest and started to pull back, his dick sliding out of Mickey. Ian untangled himself from the dark haired boy and climbed off the bed.  
  
“You gonna join me?” he asked, smirking down at Mickey. Mickey lit up a cigarette and took a drag.  
  
“Ready for round two already?” Mickey laughed. “I’ll get you next time, don’t trust my legs right now.” Ian’s smirk grew wider.  
  
“That good huh?” Ian asked.  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey growled. “Go take your shower.” Ian went into the bathroom and Mickey heard the shower turn on as he continued to smoke. Pretty soon Ian was back out with a towel around his hips, water running down his broad back.  
  
“Fuck Gallagher,” Mickey said. “Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer.” Ian smirked over his shoulder.  
  
“Too late now,” he said simply before slinging the towel around his neck and pulling on his boxers and jeans. He ran the towel over his damp hair a few times before turning back to Mickey.  
  
“Hey, uh, can I borrow a shirt?” Ian asked almost shyly. “Mine smells kinda rank,”  
  
“Yeah, check my dresser, second drawer.” Mickey said, eyes tracking the movement of Ian’s back muscles as he pulled out the sticky drawer. He picked out a plain black t shirt that was tight on Mickey. He pulled it over his head and it fit pretty well.  
  
“Why have I never seen you wear this?” the taller boy asked as he took the towel back into the bathroom.  
  
“I have a lot of shirts, sue me.” Mickey said. Ian shrugged and sat on Mickey’s couch, pulling on his socks and shoes. Mickey sat up and pulled on his own boxers. Ian felt like now would be the time for them to kiss. They had just finished a great round of morning sex, he was about to go to work, and Mickey’s hair was sticking up oddly, making him look adorable. Ian sighed slightly and finished lacing up his shoes. He looked up just in time for Mickey to push him into the back of the couch and climb into his lap.  
  
“I gotta get to work,” the redhead complained.  
  
“We’re not going again, Jesus, I’m just tryna kiss you goodbye.” Mickey said. Ian’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh,” he said softly. “Okay,” Mickey smiled down at him. They had done this before, but only once. Ian put his hands on Mickey’s hips and the older boy leaned down to press his lips to Ian’s gently. Ian let Mickey move against him for a moment before licking tentatively at the seam of the older boy's mouth. Mickey shuddered but opened up and Ian softly licked into his mouth, exploring. Mickey pulled back after a moment, breathing hard. Ian just stared at him with wide eyes. Mickey blushed and shoved himself off of Ian.  
  
“Alright Gallagher get your ass to work, I’ll be down in a few hours.” Mickey grumbled. Ian nodded and got up, head spinning. He grabbed his backpack from the living room and headed towards the door.  
  
“See you later Mick!” He called before closing the door, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to imagine a Shameless universe where terry got multiple life sentences before he could fuck up his children too badly.


End file.
